La fiesta!
by RiSa aSaKuRa
Summary: Ola!...este es mi primer fic! que emosion .!...espero que les guste! )...lo hise con una amiga por msn pero todos los creditos son mios o...es un LxPAxYHxJTxH y eso creo! S...bueno leanlo! nn espero sus reviews!


**La Fiesta!**

**1 Capitulo: -El Comienzo**

4:05 de la tarde en la escuela de Fumbari, los estudiantes comenzaban a salir, 2 chicas conversaban animadamente, con sus mochilas al hombro y uniforme de la escuela, una de ellas era pelirosa y la otra tenia un largo cabello celeste, ambas eran muy lindas…

A la salida de la escuela habían dos chicos que al parecer eran de secundaria, también llevaban el uniforme de la escuela, pero sus rostros se notaban algo mas maduros, al parecer esperaban a la pelirosa y a la chica de cabellos celestes, ya que uno de los chicos tenia el cabello azulado y tenia rasgos parecidos al de la chica por lo que debían ser parientes…

Me tenías que obligar a venir… Ya te eh dicho un millón de veces que a mi no me interesa venir a buscar a tu hermana y a la rosada esa! ¬¬ – protesta un chico de hermosos ojos dorados y cabellos violáceos…

Vamos Ren si no te cuesta nada, además si venia solo me iba a aburrir- protesta luego el peliazul dejando a su amigo con cara enojada pero divertida xD…

Mira Hoto ahí vienen – dice luego el chico de ojos dorados mirando como las dos chicas les hacían señas con los brazos, la peliazul animadamente les sonreía pero la pelirosa sonreía débilmente y estaba muy sonrojada mientras hacia un pequeño ademán con el brazo…

Siii! o Hooooooooolaaaaa chicas!... Como están?- grita el peliazul haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara y lo mirara con cara de _"bicho raro"…_

¬¬Uu – Ren – _"No puedo creer que el sea mi mejor amigo -.-Uu"_ – piensa con varias gotitas en la cabeza

Hoola hermano, holaa Ren!... - saluda alegremente de beso la peliazul a ambos chicos…

Buenos dias – saluda formalmente haciendo una reverencia y bastante sonrojada la pelirosa…

mmmm…- murmura Ren como distraído y algo sonrojado…

Que te pasa Ren?- pregunta Horo-Horo mirando a su amigo …

A mi? Nada porque?...ò.ó – dice Ren creciendo y poniéndose sobre Horo estado chibi… Ren con la cabeza Gigante xD

X.x Simple curiosidad – responde Horo asustado…

hmmm ¬¬…- Ren algo disgustado…aunque aun seguía algo sonrojado…

nnUuu…Bueno porque no se vienen todos a nuestra casa hoy?- dice animadamente el peli-azul cambiando el tema y aprovechando para invitar a sus amigos, ya que esa noche sus padres saldrían…

Que dices Tamao? Será geniaal! Vamos di que si - dice la peliazul tomando animadamente las manos de su amiga y moviéndolas de arriba hacia abajo…

Bue…Bueno…Yo iré /- dice feliz la chica de cabellos rosados

Y tu Ren?- pregunta la peliazul…

No, no iré u.u- responde sin tomar importancia el joven chino

PORQUE?- el grito de Horo se escucho hasta en la luna u.uUu

Porque no me da la gana ¬¬

Vamos Ren…No seas pesado!- dice el peliazul golpeando en la cabeza al chico chino…

¬¬… no quiero ir te dicen! – responde este al golpe de su amigo

anda Ren! Así seremos mas personas!...vamos cuernito no seas aguafiestas ¬¬…- agrega luego el peliazul…

¬¬… Si voy me dejaras de molestar? – pregunta el joven chino

Sip! - sonríe animadamente el ainu…

Argh! Esta bien iré a tu casa Hoto! ¬¬- dice luego de un suspiro de resignación el chico de cabellos violetas

Ehh!- celebra el peliazul- entonces hoy en la noche fiesta in my house! Wujuuu! o- grita Horo…

Hoto creo que solo somos CUATRO! Y eso no es una fiesta ¬¬… es una _"junta"_- agrega el chino mirando al peliazul con cara ¬¬…

Entonces…Puedo invitar a algunas amigas verdad hermano ?- dice alegre Pilika…

Claro que si! o…Conseguiré novia!...conseguiré novia – comienza a cantar el ainu…

¬¬ no Horo…justo eso no ¬¬Uuu…- dice Len ironicamente

TToTT no me arruines mis momentos de felicidad!- lloriquea luego Horo…

jajaja nnUu…Bueno mejor me voy con Tamao enseguida…así comenzamos a arreglarnos y llamar a algunas amigas !- dice la peliazul tomando a Tamao de la mano ya que esta parecía estatua ¬¬…

Bueno! Cuídense o- les grita Horo despidiéndose con la mano de ambas chicas…

¬¬Uu… bueno Horo…y que hacemos nosotros?- pregunta Len mirando al peliazul con cara de duda…

Mmmm…no lo se…que te parece si vamos a invitar a Yoh y a los demas a la fiesta?- pregunta Horo alegremente!...

Mmm…es una buena idea…creo ¬¬… esta bien…vamos…- dice el joven chino…

Ambos chicos se van en dirección a la pensión de la familia de Yoh…ya que ahí vivían también la mayoría de sus amigos, y ese día habían llegado también a la pensión Jun, la hermana de Ren, que se hospedaría ahí al igual que lo hacia su hermano por deducción Horo es el único que no vive en la pensión ¬¬…

Luego de unos 10 minutos de caminar, los chicos llegaron a la pensión…

Holaa amigoooooooos! o- grita Horo desde la puerta…

¬¬…-Ren

Hola Horo jijijiji…Hola Ren - dice alegremente el menor de los Asakura abriéndole la puerta a sus amigos…

¬¬ Hola Yoh – dice Ren indiferente

Pasen …-Yoh

Luego de que los chicos entran a la pensión, piden a Yoh que reúna a todos en la sala, ya que les querían pedir un favor…Luego de unos 5 minutos todos los que alojaban en la pensión estaban reunidos en la sala Yoh, Hao, Anna, Lizerg, Jun, Chocolove, Manta y Ryu

Bueno …la verdad es que hoy are una fiesta en mi casa y queríamos…-Horo

querías ¬¬- Ren interrumpiendo

-No Ren tu también quieres que vallan ! Vamos no seas timido- dice Horo alegremente

Argh! ¬/¬ esta bien –Ren

Bueno como les decía !...Queríamos que todos ustedes fueran a nuestra fiesta! que les parece? Irán? Si verdad que si? o- dice Horo entusiasmadamente

Claro que si! Verdad Annita? jijijiji- dice alegre el chico de auriculares naranja mirando a su prometida…

Bueno…si no nos queda otra ¬¬…esta bien iremos…-dice la sacerdotisa a lo que todos comienzan a festejar

Bueno entonces nosotros nos iremos …- dice Horo refiriéndose a en y a Ren- Lleguen a mi casa como a las 8 esta bien? Pilika también llevara a algunas amigas o y tendré novia

¬¬- Ren arrastrando a Horo hacía afuera de la pensión y hasta su casa xD

En la pension…

Vamos Anna!...-dice Jun tomando a Anna del brazo y llevándosela

A donde van?- pregunta Yoh

A arreglarnos…por supuesto - dice Jun alegremente

Bueno entonces nosotros aremos lo mismo! –Dice Yoh llevándose a todos los chicos con el…

Mientras en la casa de Horo…Habitación de Pilika

Vamos Tamao sal! Que te apuesto que te ves bieen!- dice alegre y divertida la peliazul

Esta bien…saldré ./. –dice Tamao saliendo del baño bastante sonrojada

Ves Tamao! Te queda excelente! - dice contenta de su creación Pilika

Tamao llevaba puesta una falda corta, muy corta color negro, y una playera de color fucsia sin mangas y bastante ajustada…llevaba puestas unas converse caña alta negras de cordones fucsia también!...se había dejado crecer algo el cabello como hasta la mitad de la espalda, Pilika le había puesto un pinché negro así como en media cola… le quedaba excelente…solo que ahora mas bien parecía una chica mala xD!

Bueno, Pilika también se había cambiado…Ahora llevaba puestas unas patas ajustadas que le llegaban hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla de color negro, también llevaba puesta una falda de jeans algo desteñida… llevaba una playera de color negro con la calavera Jack en el centro, la playera era bastante ajustada…llevaba puestas al igual que Tamao unas converse… pero las de Pilika eran azul oscuro con cordones negros y de caña media…La peliazul llevaba el pelo tomado en una cola alta…se veía bastante bien pero algo dark P

Pilika, tu tambien te ves muy bien !- dice alegre Tamao mirando a su amiga

Bueno entonces estamos listas…Que te parece si vamos a arreglar la casa?- dice Pilika alregremente

Esta bien Vamos! Pero primero deberíamos llamar a las demas chicas de la escuela para que vengan también? - dice sonriente la chica de cabello rosa

Tienes razon…Casi lo olvido xD!-Pilika

Las dos chicas salen de la habitación pero mientras bajaban las escaleras suena el timbre xD…

Arght! A Horo de nuevo se le quedaron las llaves en casa….¬¬-Dice Pilika mientras corre a abrir la puerta-_"como puedo tener un hermano tan entupido ¬¬!"_- piensa mientras abre la puerta…solo que al abrirla se da cuenta de que el que había golpeado la puerta era Ren que traía arrastrando a Horo…

o/O-Ren mirando a ambas chicas

./.-cara apenada de Tamao xD

o/O-cara extrañada de Pilika…-Emmm! Bueno…Pasa…con Tamao vamos a ir a hacer unas llamadas…-Dice y deja al chino extrañado en la puerta mientras ella corre llevandose a Tamao del brazo y dejando rastros de humo a su paso…

Emm…Ren…¬¬…estas aquí? Planeta tierra llamando a Ren ¬¬?-dice Horo pasando su mano por la cara de Ren…Ya que este estaba como momia xD!

…emm…-_"despertando"_- Que quieres Hoto ¬¬?- Ren

esque hace 2 minutos parecias momia ¬¬…-Horo extrañado

Bah!...estaba pensando solamente ¬¬-Ren

Mmm ¬¬…esta bien…vamos a arreglarnos - agrega Horo cambiando el tema

ok -.-… - dice Ren no muy animado xD

Ambos chicos se dirigen a la habitación de Horo para cambiarse de ropa…Mientras Tamao y Pilika llamaban a algunas chicas y chicos de la escuela para que vinieran a su fiesta…

Y en la pensión Asakura…Habitación de Jun

Vamos Anna te queda bellísimo! -…-decía Jun con estrellitas en los ojos…

Jun!...Parezco pu ¬¬…-dice la sacerdotisa

Claro que no!...te ves muy bien…-Jun

Mmm..¬¬-Anna

Para que entiendan mejor…Anna llevaba puesta una mini falda negra todas con falda xD…llevaba puestas unas botas negras hasta la mitad entre la rodilla y el pie…llevaba una camiseta llena de agujeros color negra, y encima de ella una playera ajustada color rojo sin mangas… Llevaba el cabello suelto, tenia los ojos bien delineados color negro con sombra roja…

Anna vamos sabes que te ves bien!...-dice Jun

Arht! Esta bien…iré así ¬¬…-Anna

Jun también se había cambiado de ropa… llevaba puesto un vestido chino hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla…era de varios tonos verde…con flores y distintas decoraciones de ese estilo…su vestido tenía también un gran escote bueno Jun es media pu ¬¬…llevaba zapatos de taco como los de siempre color negro…El pelo lo llevaba suelto..le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda mas o menos…tenia los ojos delineados negro al igual que Anna solo un poco menos marcados…

Mientras en la habitación de Yoh…Los chicos no se habían cambiado mucho que digamos…

Yoh: llevaba puestos unos jeans azules… sueltos que dejaban ver un poco sus bóxer… una playera de color negro suelta…y unas zapatillas de skate blancas…levaba un estilo algo hip-hopero O.o! lo pueden creer de Yoh!

Hao: también llevaba unos jeans azules…los llevaba bastante caídos…también llevaba puesta una cadena que colgaba de adorno de sus jeans xD… llevaba una playera roja…llevaba puestas unas zapatillas de skate negras con una línea blanca en el borde… con la lengüeta de estas saliendo de los pantalones…y también llevaba puesto un gorro hacia atrás…otro flaite parece xD!

Lizerg: a este no lo pudieron cambiar mucho…solo lograron que se sacara su capa ¬¬…

Chocolove: Aunque se quería poner una falda ¬¬… Hao lo amenazo y logro que se quedara con la misma ropa que lleva siempre…Aunque se cambio lo que llevaba de pantalones por unos jeans caídos …así que no lo pudieron mejorar mucho… uuUu

Manta: a el Anna no lo dejo ir nnUu

Ryu: Se cambio el traje de Elvis ¬¬… ahora se vistió mas normal…aunque parezca punk òó…creanme que se ve mejor nnUu…llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros ajustadisisisisisisisisimos nnU y una playera negra también…ajustasisisisisisisima nnUu… y unas botas… no tan ajustadas ¬¬… y eso…

Mientras que en la casa de los ainu…habitación de Horo

Ren: este es el mas flaite de todos … estaba con unos jeans casi en el piso! Ya que eran de Horo y le quedaban volando!... se le veían un poco los boxer! D Yo Babosa Uu… Llevaba una playera bastante ancha color azul oscuro… zapatillas de skate marca _DC_! … con la lengüeta afuera del pantalón…una cadena en el cuello! Horo lo obligoo! )…D se veía muy kawaii

Horo: con unos pantalones negros… que llegaban hasta la mitad entre la rodilla y el pie… pero los llevaba caídos…Uu…llevaba una playera celeste con un tiburón azul oscuro! Marca _Mahui and Sons! _)… y unas zapatillas blancas con negro marca _DC_ también…!

Ya eran las 7.30 de la tarde…por lo que los chicos de la pensión Asakura debían estar por llegar… La verdad es que venían en camino…Iban en el auto de Hao…tiene 15 no mas…pero se robo un auto a los 14 y aun nadie se daba cuenta ¬¬…solo que ir en un auto con Hao al volante no era muy seguro que digamos ¬¬Uu…

Habían chocado ya 3 postes… casi atropellaban a 1562545 personas…y habían roto 45 bicicletas… y habían abollado 415686651635167489 autos…y eso que la casa de los ainu quedaba solo a 15 minutos nnU

Bueno…después de estar 30 minutos en el auto de Hao ¬¬… ya que tubo que dar muchas explicaciones a un policía que los atrapo nnUu…Llegaron a la casa de los ainu ¬¬… Solo que tuvieron que irse caminando lo ultimo del camino…ya que también les quitaron el auto nnUu…

Luego de llegar a la casa de los ainu…y entrar obviamente ¬¬… Comenzaron a hablar sobre la música que pondrían y esas cosas…ya que la fiesta comenzaría a las 9:30 pero Horo había pedido a sus amigos que llegaran antes para hablar un rato…

Si Yoh…pero no crees que aun eres joven ¬¬- Ren

jijiji un poco…pero que importa?...si ya estoy decidido - dice alegremente Yoh

¬¬…pero aun eres joven…aparte como lo harías…si no sabes nada sobre eso?- agrega Lizerg…

Como que no se! Si he practicado mucho …jijijiji verdad Annita?- dice feliz el chico de auriculares naranja

Si Yoh ¬¬…Pero no eres muy bueno que digamos – agrega Anna

TToTT…no me importa!...Yo igual seré presidente xD!- dice divertido el chico de cortos cabellos castaños que se estaban imaginando que quería Yoh ¬¬…

xDD- todos los demás

jijijiji- rie Yoh

En ese momento suena el timbre… Todos dirigen su mirada extrañada hacia la puerta…Aun era temprano para que comenzara a llegar gente a la fiesta…La única que no estaba extrañada era Pilika, que fue la que se paro y fue a abrir la puerta, aunque ya suponía quien era la persona que estaría tocando la puerta…

Si, como se lo esperaba…La joven que recién había llegado no era ni más ni menos que una de sus mejores amigas de la escuela, a la que había pedido llegar un poco antes para que conociera a los chicos de los que tanto les había hablado…Su nombre era Jeanne…

Debía tener unos 14 años, tenía un largo cabello plateado que le llegaba mas o menos hasta la cintura y unos penetrantes ojos rojos… llevaba puesta una falda tableada de jeans, una playera estilo strapless esas sin tiritas ni mangas de color negro y sobre este una chaqueta de jeans, y también llevaba puestas unas botas cortas de plataforma color negro también…

Hola Jeanne! D que bueno que llegaste! Te estaba esperando- dice entusiasmada la ainu…

Hola Pilika! ) si lo se…Sorry por la demora es que tu sabes que el trafico desde mi casa es GRANDE nnUuu…-Se disculpa Jeanne

Jeanne! Vives a tres cuadras -.-…-Pilika

nnUuu…bueno pero igual queda lejos para venirse caminando y con esta ropa y a esta hora y a tu casa y aquí… me podrian hacer algo TTTT y soy muy joven aun! – lloriquea la chica de ojos rojos…

¬¬Uu… igual tienes razon…oye no te quedes parada ahí! Mejor entremos nnU…parecemos taradas aquí ¬¬… - Pilika

nnUuu…si entremos y me presentas a tus famosos amigos ) que ya estoy impaciente por conocerlos . - Jeanne xD

jajajajaja nnU…soon muy simpaticos! ) entremos enseguida y te los presentare! –dice feliz Pilika

!-Jeanne

Luego de que las chicas entran en la habitación donde se encontraban todos los demás amigos de Pilika…

Hao¿! O.o- dice Jeanne abriendo mucho los ojos mirando con cara de sorpresa al chico antes mencionado

Jeanne que haces TU aquí? O.o- dice el Hao impresionado

_Continuara…_

Olaa! Ese era mi fic! Mi primer fic en la web! No lo puedo creer TToTT esto es emocionante!... lo recordare por siempre…emm ya me puse a decir estupideces! ¬¬…alguien que me calle… Uu…en sentido figurado! ¬¬Uu vallanse todos…

Buenos niños y niñas que leeen esto!

Esoo era )

RiSa aSaKuRa!


End file.
